Nineteen Plus
by babycalpis
Summary: Two ordinary students were brought closer together through the underground world where legal means being illegal. Mikki wanted to leave her mundane routine behind to be who she wants to be. Someone exciting, someone extraordinary, someone like Kaoru.


Throughout my life, I had always wanted to be popular. I wanted to wear cool clothes, hang out with the right people and have a blast doing basically anything! In reality, I'm a normal girl with black hair, straight A's and friends with all the other kids like me- the nerds. When I found out that I was accepted to my new high school, I was ecstatic! I immediately called my mom's friend, the hairstylist, for a complete makeover. I wanted to be someone new. Someone who everyone would love. This would be the changing point of my life.

"Mikki! Are you ready? Dad's been waiting in the car for a while now!"  
>"Coming!"<p>

Buttoning and unbuttoning my shirt for the third time, I left the top two undone, with my red tie hung loosely around my neck. Out of habit, I tucked my shirt in, only to realize that today I was no longer my old nerdy self. From this moment on, I was the new Mikki Takahashi.

"Mikki, I'm serious! You're going to be late! What is wrong with you today?"

I quickly pulled my shirt out from underneath my uniform skirt, swung my bag over one side of my shoulders and ran downstairs.

"Here's your breakfast," a piece of toast was placed in my mouth, "and here's your lunch."

I grabbed hold of the brown paper bag as I put on my new pair of black converse.

"Thanks Mom, " I managed to mumble with the food in my mouth.  
>"Remember, I want you out by the school gates as soon as possible after school. I have a doctor's appointment at 4."<br>"Oh," I suddenly remembered, "You don't have to pick me up today. I have a job interview at that new café."  
>"Will I have to pick you up from that?"<br>"No thanks. Anyway, I'm off. See ya!" slamming the door behind me.  
>"Wait, Mikki! Tuck in your shir-"<p>

My new school was simply amazing. The front was filled with rows after rows of trees of different types. Although the grass was artificial, the whole place seemed really organized. The school building had a pure white outer wall. I was amazed at the fact that it was not tainted all over with graffiti, like my old high school. The moment I stepped inside, I knew I would love this school dearly. There was air conditioning! The cool air danced around me as I walked through the bright corridors. The sunlight traveled through the windows, illuminating every corner of the school. I could hear the noisy chatter coming from the different classrooms, filling the atmosphere with life. As I headed towards the stairs, the quieter part of the school, I heard some weird, shuffling noises.

"Mm...K-"  
>"Shh.."<p>

I recognized these sounds and was about to turn back to the way I came from, but it was too late. I had already taken a step around the corner and saw a couple on the floor, all over each other. I looked away as fast as I could, but I had already seen too much. It was no surprise though. A guy as good looking as him was bound to have a girlfriend that he could fool around with. Feeling my face turn red, I ran down the hallway, hearing only the echoes of my footsteps behind me.

I decided not to wander the school in case I came across something like that again. I found my classroom with ease and chose a seat by the window near the back of the room. Everyone seemed to know each other, talking about their summer holiday, gossiping about new and broken relationships. I stared out the windows watching the birds flutter by when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, is it okay if I sit beside you?"

I turned around to face a girl with her black hair tied to one side. She had the nicest smile I had ever seen.

"Sure," I smiled back, hoping to match her cheerfulness.  
>"My name is Aiko, I'm new to this school."<br>"Same here!" I said a bit too enthusiastically, "I'm new to this school too, I mean. My name is Mikki."  
>"Sorry if this sounds a bit random, but I really like that light brown color of your hair. Where did you get it done?"<br>"Oh, thanks. My mom's friend did it for me. I could bring you to her salon sometimes."  
>"That would be great!" She gave another one of her award winning smiles.<p>

We continued to talk and I felt like we were already really close friends. Suddenly, the classroom door opened, and all eyes turned to look at him, including me. From the top of his light brown hair, to the tiny shimmer on his left ear, to his uniform which was wrinkled in all the right places, to the bottom of his worn out sneakers, he looked perfect in my eyes. He also looked just like the guy I saw earlier by the stairs. Then it hit me. If there was one thing I remembered hearing about before entering this school, it would be that there was an amazingly hot guy enrolled here, named Kaoru Aomori.


End file.
